Loves me, Loves me not
by Awesomeness of 1998
Summary: Hinata is convinced that Naruto doesnt love her, and Naruto proves just how wrong she is. No lemons


NaruHina oneshot. Hinata's mixed emotions ever since her confession to Naruto during Pain lead her into believing that Naruto has never loved her and never will. Naruto then proves how little she knows. No lemons here.

Hey people! My first fanfic is here! Read & Reply, ok? I'll accept everything for criticism to what you want me to write next!

Normal- normal (duh)

_Italic- thoughts_

Hinata sat at the café absentmindedly twiddling her fingers while her girlfriends were exchanging stories about their boyfriends and laughing about their crazy antics over dinner.

Sasuke came back three years ago and immediately asked Sakura out for a date. Ino was occupied with Shikamaru, and according to her, they were doing "it" almost everyday. Ten Ten claimed that she brought out the soft side of her cousin, Neji Hyuuga, which was practically unheard of.

While she, Hinata Hyuuga, heiress of the Hyuuga clan, was still single, and still hounded after every man that crossed her path.

Well, every man but the man she loved.

Ever since the invasion of Pain, when she confessed to him, he was always distant, and everytime she came close to him, he always found a reason to-

"Hinata. HINATA. **HINATA!**" Ino snapped, waving her hand in front of Hinata's face.

" Huh? What?" Ino's calls brought her out of her dark thoughts, which she was grateful for.

"Girl, you just spaced out. And you have that look on, we **know**, that look. What happened?" Ten Ten asked with a concerned face on.

"N-nothing." Hinata tried to dismiss it with a wave.

"Hinata, you hardly ever stutter anymore, and when you do, there's **DEFINITELY **something wrong. So please, just tell us whats wrong." Sakura said with her fierce face on. And when she had that fierce face on, **NO ONE, **said no.

"I-it's j-just, (sigh) Naruto-kun" She said in defeat.

" WHAT DID HE DO TO YOU?" the three sat up and said in unison. They were pissed off because they knew of Naruto and his dense ways, and how Hinata was affected by it.

She started sobbing "I-its j-just t-that e-ever s-since P-Pain, h-he k-kept AVOIDING ME!" as she started full out crying.

"Awww honey, I think he's just taking time to process the feelings that you declared for him." Ino said as she tried to comfort the poor girl.

"You know how dense he can get, he's probably still shocked by what you told him." Ten Ten piped in, agreeing with Ino's theory.

"Y-you're r-right." Hinata agreed, drying up her tears " He's still trying to take it all in, he **is **dense after all. I'm just being silly I guess." She gave her friends a watery smile "Well! I'd better get going. It's getting late, and otou-san expects me to be home soon. Ja ne!"

"Want me to follow? It's getting quite dark out there." Ten Ten offered.

She shook her head. "Nah, I'll be fine." Then she pushed out the door and stepped into the buzz of Konoha's night traffic.

"Do you think we should follow her?" Ten Ten asked worriedly "She seemed quite distraught"

"She'll be fine Ten, she isn't a kunoich for no reason you know." Sakura pointed out "Anyway, as I was saying, Sasuke and I…." She continued, where she left off and was completely distracted in a few minutes.

"Yeah, she'll be fine." Ten Ten whispered disbelievingly, and looked out the window.

Meanwhile, Hinata walked through the late night crowd, heading towards Konoha park and stepped into the fresh, crisp night air and went to sit on her favourite bench.

She burst into tears.

_Why do i_ _do this to myself? I should've learnt by now that he doesn't love me. He never answered, he never said anything. It's evident that he still likes Sakura. I hate myself for being this way. __**WHY CANT I GET OVER HIM?**_

"Hinata?" a familiar voice calls out "Is that you?"

"N-N-Naruto-kun!" She cried out in surprise as she hastily tries to clean up her tears "W-what b-brings you here?" then she tries to muster up a smile – a non-Hinata-ish smile.

"Were you crying?" Naruto asked with concern, ignoring the question. "You were crying. Why were you crying?" he asked as he wiped away the tears that were on her cheeks.

"It's no-" she began but was cut off by Naruto saying "Hinata, please don't say that "its nothing" because if it really was nothing, you wouldn't be sitting here crying." He paused "Was it your father? Or was it something the clan elders told you? Hinata, please tell me, I don't like seeing you like this"

Part of Hinata wanted to jump up and down screaming "_HE CARES! HE CARES! HE REALLY DOES CARE_!" but another part of her was still the shy girl, still cooking up the courage and-

"It's you Naruto-kun. You're the reason why I'm crying"

Tears start streaming down her tear-stained cheeks again

"Me? Hinata, what have I done to make you feel this way? I don't understand."

Still the dense knuckle-head he was 3 years ago, and still as caring as he looked down, with confused eyes at the petite figure that was sitting next to him.

"How long more do I have to wait before you finally understand that I love you Naruto-kun?"

The tears fall faster. A sharp intake of breath is heard.

"Say that again?"

"I love you, I LOVE YOU, **I LOVE YOU! **How many more tims do I have to say it before it gets into your dense skull!" she screams, pounding her fist into his chest with every word.

"Hinata?"

"Wha-?" she says sharply as she looks up.

And her breath is taken away by a pair of lips silencing her.

And she doesn't fight back. Arms crawl and hooks around each others neck.

"I love you too HInata-hime" he whispers to her when the kiss broke.

And the whisper echoes into the night.

So, how was it? Please review! Tell me how it was, but please, don't spam.


End file.
